Lion of God The Golden Army
by thesituation016
Summary: New threats both physical and emotional await Ariel as she and her family face off against the ancient evil of an angry prince and his golden army with only the kind princess to help them. PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

It was Christmas eve and their home was decorated for the holiday. HB sat in front of their TV watching a puppet show holding his own version of the puppet in his arms while Ariel combed her favorite dolls hair next to him. Ariel had been living with them since February of this year and was happy to be a part of a loving family.

"My son, will you turn off that wretched puppet?" Professor Broom said in an agitated voice. "Both of you need to brush your teeth."

"Don't call him a puppet." HB said in annoyance.

"I beg your pardon?" Broom said looking over to him from where he was putting up some books.

"Look, he's not a puppet Howdy Doody's real." HB said adamantly.

"Well…" Broom started.

"He's real." HB said.

"Mr. Deedee Doodoo will have to say goodnight." Broom said as he turned off the TV.

"Oh no." Red complained.

"And remember you both have to be asleep when he comes down the chimney." Broom said kneeling down in front of them.

"I can't wait." Ariel said happily bouncing were she sat as her tail swooped back and forth. This would be her first real Christmas and being part of a loving family. She hadn't even heard of Santa before Red told her all about him feeling her with wonder of the legendary figure.

"It's not even a chimney pop." HB said looking at their small wood furnace.

"Does it matter? Will he not come if we don't have one?" Ariel asked with worry thinking back to all the present-less Christmas's. Maybe that's why he'd never come before, but her new dad had said he would this time, he'd promised.

"He will come, he has his ways." Broom assured them, patting Ariel gently on her head making her smile and perk back up.

"Then I want to wait up. Watch him do it." HB said.

"Nonsense." Broom said.

"Okay." HB sighed. "I want a story then."

"Oh no, no stories tonight." Broom said shaking his head.

"Just one and then we'll go right to bed." HB said then turned to Ariel for support. "Right Ariel."

"Please papa." Ariel said with a hopeful smile as she clutched her Raggedy Ann doll close. "We'll brush out teeth and everything, we promise."

Broom smiled at them caving at their combined looks of hope then went fetching small trunk from which he took a book with a golden tree on the cover and started to read.

"It is said at the dawn of time man beast and all magical beings lived together under Ailign the Father Tree, but man had been created with a hole in his heart, a hole that no possession, power, or knowledge could fill and in his infinite greed man dreamt of expanding his dominion over the entire earth, there ensued a bitter war...

Silhouetted against a crimson sky, the shadows of thousands upon thousands of goblins, elves and fairies do battle with hordes of men.

"The blood of many an elf, orge, and goblin was spilled in their war with man and King Balor the one armed king of Elfland, watched the slaughter with dread and despair, but one day the master of the goblin blacksmiths offered to build the king a golden mechanical army, seventy times seventy soldiers that would never know hunger and could not be stopped. Prince Nuada begged his father to agree. 'Build me this army the king said.'"

Lit by the fires of a hundred furnaces, stoked by scores of goblins, a MECHANICAL ARMY is born. Metal plates and moving parts are hammered into shape on enormous anvils and bolted onto tall, ornate, golden figures. In perfect ranks, in eerie unison, the golden soldiers line up, filling the entire courtyard, awaiting the King's command.

"So a magical crown was forged that would allow those of royal blood to command the Golden Army unchallenged. 'I am King Balor, leader of the Golden Army. Is there anyone here who disputes my right?'" And in his throne room no one challenged his word."

In response- TCHANKKKKK! The new army raises its lances, hailing him.

"But wait, what if someone could challenge him?" HB asked interrupting the story. Ariel's tail switched back and forth in agitation at the interruption.

"Red." Ariel whined.

"Would they have a fight?" HB asked ignoring Ariel. He knew she hated interruptions, but he wanted to know.

"Well most likely." Broom said. "A challenge must be answered, but do you want to hear the end of this story or not?"

"Yes please." Red said as he started to brush again.

"Right, so the world was changed and the next time the humans marched, they felt the earth tremble beneath their feet and saw the sky darken with monstrous shapes."

As the humans make ready for battle, a tremor shakes the earth. They turn their gaze to the horizon, which bristles with the arms of the approaching troops. The fight is brutal. The mechanical soldiers mow down the humans by the hundreds, their swords replaced as needed by battle axes, bludgeons and lances.

"The Golden Army had no remorse, felt no loyalty or pain and King Balors heart grew heavy with regret."

At length, there is no sign of life in the human camp. The King surveys the carnage with deep regret. The mechanical soldiers stand in symmetrical ranks awaiting further instructions.

"So he called a truce and divided the crown in three pieces, one for the humans and two for himself. In exchange the surviving men would keep to their cities and we children of the Earth would dwell within the forests. This pact, he declared, would be honored by our sons and the sons of their sons until the end of time."

Listening to his father, Prince Nuada reacts with anguish.

"But Prince Nuada did not believe in the promises of men and it is said that he went into exile, vowing to return the day his people needed him most."

Prince Nuada walks away towards a dying sunset.

"So the golden army to lay dormant, locked inside the earth, waiting."

The goblins lock the golden army into a huge cavern, under the light of ten thousand flickering torches.

"And there it is to this day, awaiting the day the crown is made whole again, silent, still, and indestructible."

HB and Ariel were sitting up in their beds listening with rapt attention when Broom finished then closed the book.

"Wow." HB breathed out then looked confused. "What does it mean industrable?"

"Indestructible." Ariel corrected him. She was a much more avid reader than HB. "It means no one can destroy them, right dad?"

"That's right my dear." Broom said with a smile. "Now go to sleep, both of you."

"But it's just a story right pops?" HB asked holding his six shooter close to his chest.

"Is it now?" Broom questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, come on." HB laughed. "Those guys, they can't be real."

"Of course they can't be, right?" Ariel asked clutching her doll close.

"Well my children, I'm sure you'll both find out." Broom said as he closed the curtain to their room. Ariel and Red smiled at each other at the possibility before snuggling into their covers and falling asleep.

"Night Red." Ariel said before slipping off to sleep.

"Night Ariel." Red replied as he yawned and soon they were both sleeping the night away.


	2. Chapter 2

Guards with German Shepherds patrol the fence line. Searchlights sweep the surrounding woods. Super: BUREAU FOR PARANORMAL RESEARCH AND DEVELOPMENT

A Christmas tree glows next to the fireplace; Mozart is playing on the aquarium's underwater speakers. Floating in warm water on a cloud of bubbles is Abe Sapien, lost in the music. A blurry figure approaches and raps a ring finger against the tank: It's Tom Manning, chief FBI liaison to the BPRD. Looking dyspeptic, he presses a folder against the glass: TOP SECRET.

"Hey, Fishstick- We gotta talk." Manning said. Abe exits his tank and joins Manning. Manning hands the file to Abe who opens to find that it is filled to the brim with pictures of HB.

"Undercover." Manning said. "Can't he get the meaning of the word? Look we are still government funded. We are still a secret, although a dirty secret if you ask me. Officially we do not exist, you see. So that's the problem when we get these." Manning started to point out where each picture was taken. "Subway, highway, park and he posed for this one and gave an autograph. I suppress each photo, cell phone videos cost me a fortune and the end up on you tube. God, I hate you tube."

"Well, he just wants the world outside to know what we do, what he does." Abe reasoned.

"I don't think so." Abe said, but Manning held up a shooting range target with his picture on it rattled with bullet holes.

"No?" Manning said. "Target practice and then he posts them around.

"Oh dear." Abe observed the bullet holes in Manning's head.

"Do you know how that makes me feel?" Manning and Abe start walking down the hall past a large blue monster surrounded by guards trying to pin it down. Ariel was with them shouting orders above the mayhem then she spotted Manning and Abe. Giving one final order she walked away and over to the men.

"Hey guys. What's wrong with you?" Ariel asked Manning running a hand through her now jaw length curly black white gold and silver streaked hair, her golden eyes with a silver starburst around the pupils looking between the two men curiously.

She still had the appearance of a Bengal cat with tattoo like spots along her back and strips on her legs as well as on her arms all colored black decorating her pale skin which was dusted in a soft peach fuz that couldn't be easily seen, but was like silk to the touch.

Her long thin peach colored tapered tail with a tuft of fur at the end colored like her hair had stripes of black going down it. She also had black stripes on her face two on each cheek and down along either side of her neck and her ears were pointed like an elf's tipped in black.

She took the file from Manning and began to flip through it, her hand causally brushing against Abe's both of them lingering against each other before Ariel focused on the file so Manning didn't noticed the interaction.

"Look at that- Each photo costs a fortune to suppress. And then, naturally, they pop up on the net." Manning complained. Ariel examined a photo of Hellboy bounding down a city street, brandishing his mighty, high-caliber Samaritan. He's looking straight at the camera lens.

"Oh, Lord- He's smiling in that one." Abe sighed as he spotted one of the pictures Ariel was holding.

"He posed for this one and signed an autograph." Manning complained showing her the picture he showed Abe earlier.

"That must have cost you guys a pretty penny." Ariel commented looking over the pictures shaking her head periodically in annoyance. Periodically as they walked Abe and Ariel's shoulder would brush against one another and they would glance at each other sending small loving looks.

"He does this out of spite. I tell you he hates me." Manning said as they continued to walk. "He's out to destroy me. My street cred it low."

"Street cred?" Abe asked as Ariel let out a snort.

"My mojo." Manning said. "Washington, they're wondering if I've got the stuff. You think I have an easy job, do you think I enjoy being the pain in the neck."

"Yes." Ariel said under her breath as she placed the pictures back into the file.

"I am medicated." Manning said taking a roll of antacids from his pocket.

"Those aren't even prescription, those are more like candy." Ariel said with a raised eyebrow. No one paid attention to a tan monster being restrained in the room behind them.

"This is not candy, this is…it's an antacid." Manning replied, but Ariel still looked non-plused. "Yes it's an over the counter medicine, but this is medicine." Manning continued to whine then popped some of them in his mouth. "You see I worry because you know, I mean, I am, we are, after all, we're just humble public servants."

Manning watched as a gremlin like creature was carried down the hall with mild interest.

"It's not about you. He's acting out." Abe said. "Things are a little tense with Liz."

"Tense? How tense? Tense how?" Manning asked as the descended some stairs into another hall.

"Well you know the usual, a new couple, making adjustments. They argue." Abe said as they entered a sort of trophy room hall.

"They argue huh?" Manning asked.

"Sometimes." Abe replied.

"How bad?" Manning asked.

"Oh, you know, the usual, since they moved in together- They have good days and bad days." Ariel said with a wave of her hand then cocked her head at a strange sound.

Manning Ariel and Abe hear it as well pausing as they all turn to the large metal door down the hall. Arguing can be heard from the other side of it as pressure starts to build causing it to buckle then an explosion rips it off its hinges sending down the hall.

Ariel pushed Manning out of the way at the same time Abe grabbed her pulling her to him and out of harm's way. Manning Ariel and Abe look down the hall looking at the remains and debris that filled hall. Once the explosion dies away- Hellboy's revealed, lying on the floor, his back smoking and in flames.

"Oh, hi Abe, Sis …" Hellboy looked to Manning with a sneer. "Manning- …"Hellboy grumbled as he put out a small flame on his forearm and steps into the room. "Watch it boys she's on fire today."

"Then again, there are the really bad days." Abe said as Ariel stepped up to her brother.

"What did you do now?" Ariel asked, patting out another flame on his back.

"I didn't do anything. Why do you always blame me?" Red replied checking himself over for any other fires.

"Because it usually is your fault." Ariel replied with a roll of her eyes.

"Whatever." Hellboy shook his head before heading back into his and Liz's room. "Well- I'm not afraid of you! You know?"

"She's going to kill him." Ariel said as she, Abe and Manning walked inside the torched room. HB stumbles around the rubble, wreathed in smoke. He holds a bunch of blackened LPs and 8-track cassettes.

"You should be. Look at this mess. Look around." Liz snapped.

"Look- I have one rule! One- "Don't touch my stuff…" Liz appears, shimmering in a halo of flame. HB's pulled a few LP albums out of the garbage bin.

"Oh, I get it. That's your rule. Okay." Liz said sarcastically.

"The one and only." He said. "I'm easy."

"How's that even possible, everything is your stuff. You have the same album on CD, LP and an 8 track- An 8 track!" Liz snapped in frustration.

"You can't listen to Al Green on a CD! You just can't!" HB said.

"And an 8 track Red? An eight track Red?!" Liz snapped again.

"Oh, and 8 track was the way to go- one day mankind will realize its mistake." Hellboy said wistfully as he walked over to the bed, lifted the blanket, and allowed a bunch of cats to run out from under the bed. "Come one kids, you can come out now. That's right, it's all over. That's right."

"What about me? I need some space! Not much, but just enough to find- to find-my- toothbrush." Liz said as she flares up, losing control.

"Is that what this is about? Your toothbrush's right there, behind you…" Hellboy said as Liz turns. "There- there- with the cat food!"

Wrinkling her nose in disgust, Liz plucks a toothbrush from a can of moist cat food.

"Damn it, Red- I can't live like this…" Liz started when suddenly, the alarm sounds. Hellboy is elated.

"Gotta go. We all gotta go. It's an emergency, right? Let's go!" He said happily making a quick exit.

"Coward." Ariel said in a sing song voice falling into step next to her brother. He went to pop her upside the head, but she easily dodged it with a grin making sure to stay out of arms reach.


	3. Chapter 3

Surrounded by racks of weapons, Abe, Ariel, Hellboy and Liz suit up, tight-lipped and grumpy, Liz dons black army pants and a leather jacket. She jams an automatic handgun into her utility belt.

They move into a vast garage, big as a stadium. It houses a fleet of planes, cars, boats, helicopters and tanks. They load weapons and ammo on board their usual transport/mobile quarters - a garbage truck. The perfect gentleman, Hellboy holds the door open for Liz, but lets it slam in Ariel face and snickered when she comes out glaring at him.

"Oh real mature." Ariel snapped rubbing her forehead where the door had hit before she could stop it.

"Red! Red! Hold on a sec." Manning called out running to catch up with them.

"Oh jeeze, its Manning, watch yourself Liz." Red grumbled.

"Red, listen." Manning said falling into step next to them.

"Manning." Red acknowledged.

"Hi. We're going downtown Manhattan..." Manning said nervously.

"Yeah, it'll be fun." Hellboy commented.

"Downtown. Very dangerous. Dangerous for you…and for me." Manning stuttered out. "I know you dream of the outside world, but trust me…it's not that great. It's savage ... as a matter of fact and bad." Ariel and Liz walked over to some equipment leaving the two behind to talk. "These ... on the other hand…" Manning said pulling out some cigars. "…are good. Cuban…being seen...bad. I confiscated a box of these. I get you some more, but you got do me a little favor. Tonight out there, you have to be ... be very, very …"

"Discreet." Abe said as he passed by.

"Thank you." Manning said.

"You're welcome." Abe said walking on to their transportation.

"Discreet. Invisible. In and out." Hellboy nodded.

"Really?" Liz scoffed as she walked by.

"I can be discreet, if I wanna be." Hellboy replied.

"Oh dearest brother," Ariel said as she walked over to him and gave him a hug while smiling up at him. "No you can't."

Hellboy tried to pop Ariel upside the head again, but failed again when she flipped out of his way with a smirk before following after Liz.

"I followed Liz and Myers, didn't I?" Hellboy called out.

"And then you have him transferred to Antarctica." Liz shot back. "That's very discreet."

"He said he liked the cold." Hellboy waved her off then looked to Manning taking one of the cigars. "Like a shadow." He started to walk away then came back taking another. "Like a shadow in the night."

Hellboy took another cigar then walked away to the truck which had been refurbished with more high-tech equipment. The engine starts and the headlights blaze as they took off for the auction house.

-0-

The cops have surrounded the building and helicopters hover overhead. The BPRD garbage truck pulls to stop, completely refurbished, with a bank of monitors and a large digital world map, tracking each Paranormal. As soon as they arrived they were ushered into the building and up to the scene of the crime making sure that none of them were seen.

"Whoah." Ariel waved her hand in front of her face. "That is pungent."

"Jeeze, it stinks in here!" Hellboy agreed wrinkling his nose in disgust. "This is worse than my room."

"It runs a close second." Ariel said pinching her nose.

"Oh come on…" Hellboy shot her a look.

"When was the last time you cleaned a litterbox?" Ariel asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I…uh…shut up." Red replied.

"That's what I thought." Ariel said as they started to gather their weapons. She strapped her short swords on her back, her sleek pistols with the saying 'Judge Jury and Executioner' engraved on them went into her hip holsters, and she had new knives; two in each boot, two strapped to each thigh, and one strapped to each forearm.

"Say cheese!" Abe said pointing a large camera like object at Liz and Ariel, both who smiled wrapping their arms around each other as he snapped a shot before moving into the main room.

"Let's go!" Liz said walking past Red who locked and loaded on of his big guns. Liz and Abe paired off with a couple of agents going one way while Ariel went off with red all guns drawn.

"Whatever they called us for, it's over." Ariel commented over the comm.

"Over 70 guests reported. We have no survivors, no bodies ..." Liz added as they searched the rooms.

"Same story here, babe." Red said.

"Don't call me, babe." Liz replied.

"Abe. I said, Abe!" Red tried to cover as he fiddled with his comm. "Wrong channel." He let out a sigh. "Abe, I think Liz is still mad at me."

"Still the same channel." Liz deadpanned as Red winced.

"Can I ask you a question?" Red asked breaking the silence they had fallen into.

"No." Liz replied.

"Listen. When we get home later, I'm gonna clean up the whole mess." Red offered.

"It's not the problem." Liz snapped.

"What is it?" Red asked.

"Not now." Liz shut him down then switched off her comm. making Red groan.

"Ariel, you're a girl right?" Red said coming over to his sister who was looking into another room.

"Last time I checked." Ariel replied.

"Well then what's wrong with Liz? Why's she so mad at me?" Red asked her.

"That you have to ask what's wrong and don't intuitively know what's wrong that's what wrong." Ariel replied.

"What the hell does that even mean?!" Red looked to Ariel.

"This is one of those things that is strictly between you and Liz." Ariel said moving on leaving an annoyed Red behind

"A fat load of help you are." HellBoy grumbled as he followed her.

-0-

"Abe, what do we got?" Liz said walking up to Abe who was looking over a tall box with a gold tree on it.

"This is interesting. Both boxes have the royal seal, only delivered at time of war." Abe replied as he took a picture of the box and handing the pictures to Liz. A strange noise heightened the ominous setting brought on by the news. Abe took off his glove and spread out his hand scanning the room.

"Red, Ariel..." Abe said over the comm. "We have company."

"What are they?" Ariel asked.

"Come on, Blue, give us something to work with here." Red said as he held up his gun.

"Burrowing creatures." Abe said as he grabbed a book.

"How many of them?" Ariel asked tightening her hold on her guns.

"Many." Abe replied. "There are no corpses, because there are no leftovers. Have you noticed the floor?"

"Oh, crap!" Red and Ariel exchanged disgusted looks at they raised their feet looking down at the slimy substance coating the soles.

"Precisely." Abe nodded. "All these things do is eat and eat, then poo, and then eat again."

"That is disgusting." Ariel winced.

"Remind you of anyone?" Liz said sarcastically.

"Just one person that I know of." Ariel caught on.

"Abe, what are these things?" Red snapped as they whirled around catching movement on the fertility statue behind them.

"Calcioda Calcarea." Abe replied.

"English, English." Red snapped.

"They are toothfaires." Ariel translated.

"Ha." Red scoffed.

"No, no. Third century, the Black forest, feed mostly on calcium: bones, skin, organs. But they do go for the teeth first. Hence the name toothfaires." Abe explained.

"I bet you they don't leave money, either." Liz commented.

"But what they do leave behind the leave in abundance." Ariel said as her eyes scanned their surroundings. "What do you got Marble?"

"I think I may have found one." Marble replied as he walked over to a fallen chair where one of the toothfairies was foraging for food in the feces. "He is kind of cute."

"Don't go near it." Red tried to stop him, but it was too late. It attacked Marble biting his chest.

"It's gnawing me!" Marble screamed as Red grabbed the fairy crushing it in his stone hand until its head popped.

"They're swarming." Ariel said as fairies filled the air. She aimed her guns and started to take them out as quickly as she could at the same time trying to keep them from eating her. She holstered the guns unable to re-load them and took out her swords cutting through the fairies before they could reach her.

"Red, we need you here." Liz called out.

"Nasty little..." Red seethed as they were bit all over. They overwhelmed Marble killing him as they ate him.

"Damn." Ariel and Red said in shock as she saw what was left of Marble.

"Keep firing Red!" Ariel called out.

"I got a better idea." Red said running up to the fertility statue throwing of his jacket as Ariel kept him covered. Red pushed the statue on top of the little monsters crushing them. "Sorry, lady."

"Red, this way. The others are on the other side of that wall." Ariel called out slashing down more of the creatures. Red pushed the statue rolling it through the wall crushing fairies as he went, Ariel staying close on his tail. Ariel saw Liz on fire and knew what was about to happen.

"You should be running." Liz said as the fire consumed her.

"There is a safe upstairs." Steel said.

"How do we get there?" Ariel asked cutting a few more fairies in half.

"This way." Steel said pointing to the stairs. "Up to the safe. Now!"

"Abe, Ariel, upstairs." Liz ordered.

"On our way." Steel called out.

"Follow me and stay close." Ariel said as her blades started to move in a blur mowing down any fairies who came near them.

"Come on, Liz, burn them all." Hellboy called out. "Go! Go!"

"Yes, we're going." Abe replied still shooting.

"In the safe, both of you, now." Steel ordered right before he was overwhelmed and dragged down the stairs by a hoard.

"Steel." Ariel called out, but could do nothing.

"Ariel, hurry, come on." Abe called out as he shot the fairies, Ariel still using her swords as the ducked into the safe and tried to pull the door shut while keeping the fairies out. "Damned beasts!"

"Fire is mine. Fire is in me." Liz chanted. "Red, stay away from the window!"

"Stop biting me." Ariel snapped squishing the creatures, still struggling with the door.

"World ... here I come." Red said right before Liz exploded sending him through the window.

Abe and Ariel pulled with all their might, but it was the blast of fire that forced the vault shut with a slam Abe grabbing Ariel and pulling her back from the blast, both sent back, Ariel falling on top of Abe his arms wrapped around her as they fell to the ground panting hard.

"Thanks for the save love." Ariel smiled kissing him on the cheek before she stood up, loving the way his breathing apparatus filled with bubbles as he sat up pecking her on the lips making her smile grow.

"Any time my dear." Abe replied standing up and helping Ariel up as well then going to the door.

"I think it's clear." Ariel said after listening at the door. Abe helped her open the door and they crept down the stairs past burnt remnants of the fairies over to where Liz was standing starring out a smashed window angrily.

"Oh dear." Abe commented.

"Please don't tell me…" Ariel snarled as she spotted Red standing on the smashed police car as the News swarmed around him.

"What have you done?" Manning snapped.

"Guess we're out." Red smirked back.

To say that Ariel, Abe, and Liz were in a state of shock as they walked out of the building only to be immediately set upon by the press and bystanders was an understatement. Ariel looked to Abe as pieces of paper were shoved into their hands with pens for their signatures and flashes of camera went off in their faces.

"Ariel." Liz said uneasily shifting closer to the other woman. Ariel wrapped her arm around her pulling her close.

"Abe, stay close." Ariel said as she strong armed her way past the people till they reached the truck. She got Liz and Abe in making sure they were secure before stalking off to find her brother.

"Hey sis, isn't this great." Red grinned as Ariel came up to him with a smile then leaned in close so the reporters couldn't hear.

"You get in that truck and you get in it now." Ariel said darkly though her face was bright.

"But…" Red started.

"I said now." Ariel ground out her eyes flashing and reluctantly Red did as he was told, but stopped a few times to talk before Ariel grabbed him by his tail and painfully forced him back to the truck.


	4. Chapter 4

Ariel paced back and forth as she watched the interviews, Abe stood to the side his hand covering his mouth, while Liz was in the bathroom, and Red was eating a Baby Ruth while watching the news with glee.

"Guys, you're missing this. We're on TV." Red said happily as Abe walked over to the restroom door talking to Liz, but Ariel was too angry to hear what they were saying.

"And what about this guy walking around with a toilet seat on his head?" One of the anchors asked making Red laugh.

"It's quite obvious it's a breathing apparatus." Abe said in offense as Liz walked out of the restroom.

"I think we gotta lose the garbage truck. Sends out the wrong signal." Red commented.

"You think that's our problem? Transportation?" Abe scoffed.

"And check out this fine feline, can you say here kitty kitty?" An anchorman said.

"I wouldn't mind giving her a scratch behind the ears." Another anchor said in a suggestive voice making Ariel growl.

"And this girl." A talk show host showed a picture of Liz. "She is cute. We should get her on the show."

"I hate it, when people stare at me. Makes me feel like a freak." Liz said standing in front of Red. "You had no right, Red."

"It's Manning. Could you..." Red waved Liz off. She shot him one more disbelieving look before walking away as Manning walked in. "Gas pocket, what an idiot."

"You've murdered me. You've murdered me. You have ridiculed me." Manning said as he popped another anti-acid. "You brought this unto yourself."

"What?" Red asked looking away from the TVs.

"Washington is sending down a new B.P.R.D agent." Manning answered.

"A new guy?" Red finished his candy and stood up. "Why?"

"To look after you." Manning replied before he left.

"What? I don't need to be looked after, right sis." Red scoffed looking to Ariel who glared at him making him flinch.

"Red, I have never been more disappointed in you. You have taken your childish behavior to a whole new level and there are repercussions that you and the rest of us are now going to be forced to deal with. You need to learn to think about others instead of focusing on your own selfishness." Ariel ground out as she stalked forward jabbing her finger into his chest before turning on her heal sweeping out of the room leaving a stunned Red behind.

-0-

Ariel stood between Abe and Liz who was next to Manning waiting for the new addition to the team to arrive. Ariel's tail was switching back and forth obviously still agitated at Red only calming down when Abe placed his hand in hers giving it a comforting squeeze.

"Pardon me boys, excuse me." Red said as he made his way through the crowd taking his place next to Liz. "Is he here?"

"Not yet." Liz replied.

"I'm telling you we don't need this guy." Red scoffed.

"We don't, you do." Ariel shot him a look.

"Evidently this guy is quite a big shot in Washington." Manning said reading from a file.

"What's his name?" Red reached for the file, but Manning kept it away from him.

"His name is Johann Krauss." Manning answered.

"Johann Krauss? Sounds German." Red made another grab for the folder with the same result.

"He is a top man in ekto ..." Manning struggled.

"Ectoplasmic." Abe helped him, Red shushing him.

"Yes, thank you. Ectoplasmic research." Manning nodded. "Comes highly recommended by our European liaison."

"What a crap." Red whined.

""Liaison", I love that word , don't you?" Manning nudged Liz who rolled her eyes in mild amusement. "It is so ... hidy-tidy."

"I do not like Germans." Hellboy said.

"No fingerprints." Manning flicked the file.

"Here he comes." Bayard said hearing the lift start to descend.

"Germans make me nervous." Red went on.

"No photos. Dossier says and I translate: "he has a nice ... open face"." Manning finished the file as the lift stopped in front of them and Johann Krauss stepped up. "O my god!"

He was in a steampunk hasmat like suit that had metal accents with a glass dome for a head filled with smoke.

"Damen und Herren, Johann Krauss, at your service." Johann said as he clinked his heels together and bowed.

"I like him!" Abe commented getting a look from Red, while Ariel just shook her head walking forward.

"It is nice to meet you Dr. Kruass, welcome to our facility. Please allow me to show you to the lab." Ariel smiled politely.

"Thank you Agent Ariel." Johann nodded as he followed Ariel down the hall along with the others.

-0-

"Look at that. Poor little thing…bought and sold on the black market crammed into a cargo container, smuggled, abused." Johann said as they looked down at the dead toothfairy.

"He has very expressive hands." Manning commented as Abe took out the photos he took.

"The seal on the box worries me also." Abe said handing them to Johann.

"A war egg emblem." Johann nodded.

"Yes, from Bethmora clan, the Sons of the earth." Abe said.

"Your file says you're the brain of the operation and I must admit I am impressed." Johann commented.

"In my file you'll see Mr. Krauss, that I work very closely with Abe in his training…" Manning tried to grab some credit only to be ignored.

"Ja, okay, let's see what our little friend here can remember." Krauss went on.

"Memory gets a little sketchy, right after you're burnt to death. But ..." Red took out a talisman. "Maybe Saint Malachay can help."

"No, no, no amulets mein herr...Teleplasty!" Krauss waved him off.

"Plastic, very modern." Manning nodded in approval.

"Teleplasti, by which an ektoplasmic medium such as Dr. Krauss, can control inanimate things organic, mechanical, dead or alive." Abe corrected Manning and explained it to him as Krauss's smoke filled the fairy up.

"Take it, take it all in mien junge." The fairy gasped. "Well, well, here we are! Get up, get up, get up." Krauss ordered as the fairy stumbled to its feet. "Now I have full control of its limbic system. Let us see how long I can hold it."

The fairy started to point at Red chattering wildly.

"What?" Red snapped. "You? of the tip of my tail!" He made to hit the chattering fairy. "Your little…" Red looked to Ariel who was giggling. "What?"

"It says you're rude, brutish and not very bright." Ariel remarked.

"Wow." Liz deadpanned.

"That is correct Agent Ariel, I read from your file you are learned in many cultures, languages, and traditions." Johann commented.

"That is correct." Ariel nodded.

"What else is he saying?" Johann prompted her.

"It seems our little friend here remembers market sounds and voices. And a peculiar troll language spoken in the last place the crate was open." Ariel answered right away.

"The troll market." Johann said with a nod. "Very good Agent."

"Thank you Doctor." Ariel smiled.

"Kiss up." Red mumbled.

"The troll market?" Liz scoffed. "No one has ever found it."

"That's because it doesn't exist!" Red said.

"Dr. Krauss? Sir?" Manning said looking to the fairy who was once again dying. "Our little informant doesn't look so good."

"Back inside you, there we are." Krauss said as the smoke left the fairy and returned to him through his finger. "So now we know where to begin. Trolls dwell under bridges."

"You are a genius." Red scoffed sarcastically. "By the way, there's over 2,000 bridges in New York City."

"Oh, but Vladimir Vania, 19th century occult historian places the troll market directly under the east end of the Brooklyn bridge." Abe said.

"We've already looked there." Red grumbled.

"Yes, you have. But not with me, agent. Not with me!" Krauss replied. "We're moving in!"


	5. Chapter 5

They arrived at the bridge and were getting their equipment un-loaded from the truck. Red was leaning against the ramp to the truck grumbling, complaining, and whining to himself while the others sat up.

''Not with me, agent.'' Red mimicked sarcastically. "What an ego!"

"I like him." Manning said walking down the ramp.

"You can keep him!" Red snapped after him before walking over to Abe and Ariel leaning against some wooden boxes. "Am I the only one who thinks this guy is...?"

"No, no, don't lean." Abe made Red stand back away from the boxes. "Lock 336, the Shuftain glasses. Could it be?"

"The last three surviving pairs. And we will use them to locate the troll market." Johann affirmed as he walked up to them.

"Dr. Krauss, what a coup...the Shuftain glasses." Abe said in excitement looking over the boxes. "You are my hero."

Ariel smiled at Abe's excitement before walking over to her brother looping her arm with his.

"Come on Red, he's not that bad." Ariel said.

"Glad to see you're not mad at me anymore." Red said ignoring her comment.

"Yeah well you are my only brother so I figured I should forgive you." Ariel said nudging him slightly.

"Hey, you're Hellboy?" A man asked walking up to them.

"Yes!" Red smiled.

"You are ugly, man." The man said before his friend through a can at his feet before they walked on. Growling Ariel kicked the can managing to ricochet it off the first man so it hit the other as well. "Hey!"

"Oh please do something, I'm begging you." Ariel grinned, her eyes flashing, but the men exchanged uneasy looks, especially when Red straightened up to his full height behind her and hurried off. "You think the guy didn't own a mirror. Calling someone ugly with a face like that."

"Thanks sis." Red smiled ruffling her hair.

"Yeah well, only I get to call you names." Ariel said shoving his hand aside. "You better go see if Liz needs help."

"Good idea." Red said walking over to his girl.

"Two more on the wall in front of me and then three on the alley facing that way." Liz listed off as she sat up the cameras.

"What do you think of Mr''Know-it-all''?" Red asked walking with her.

"I do not know, too early to tell." Liz said walking across the street.

"Are you Hellboy?" Someone asked leaning out of a truck window.

"I know, I'm ugly!" Red waved him off.

"Ah, forget it." The man called out. A rock came out of nowhere hitting him in the back of the head causing him to lose his grip and fall out of the truck window.

"We'll talk about that later." Liz commented before walking up to Red cupping his face. "He is sure of himself, and I think maybe you're intimidating."

Ariel laughed as she dusted off her hands until she noticed Johann turned in her direction with what she assumed was a stern look that is if he was able to produce such looks. In any case she could feel it, it felt just like one of her father Brooms stern looks.

"I don't like it when people pick on my brother." Ariel shrugged.

"You have a strong relationship with your brother and that is good, but please tries to exercise a little more restraint. They are ignorant to what we are so there will be negative reactions for a time." Johann said in a very parenting sounding voice.

"Yes sir, sorry." Ariel replied with a nod before walking over to help with the rest of the set up.

-0-

"What's this?" Manning asked picking up some of the glasses as he and Liz sat in the back of the truck.

"Normally we can't see fairy folk and trolls they genereta a cloaking aura or glamour." Liz explained. "But in 1878 Emile Shuftain designed and built these. Four crystals dioptres penetrate that effect and reveal true nature of things."

-0-

They had set up on a balcony giving them a good view of the surrounding area.

"Dr. Krauss, they're more beautiful than I'd imagined." Abe said as he picked up a pair of the glasses.

"So you must try them on, then." Johann said.

"Oh yes." Abe said pulling on the glasses. "And look at these tight little leather straps!"

"Looking good Abe." Ariel commented making Abe smile.

"I'm sorry to say that there is only one pair left." Johann said.

"That's ok, glamours don't work on me. I can see through them if I concentrate." Ariel said as her pupils shifted into slits.

"Intimidating?" Red muttered before turning to Johann. "Mr. Crab!"

"Krauss agent, there is a double 's'!" Johann corrected him holding up two fingers.

"SS, right." HB nodded. "Listen, those gizmos... How do you know they work?"

Abe looked to Red with the glasses on, bubbles filling his apparatus.

"Seeing the horns huh?" Ariel commented, her pupils rounding again.

"Yep." Abe nodded.

"I have a suspect." Liz came over the comm.

"Give me a vector, agent Sherman, a vector!" Johann ordered.

"B 12, alley, north alley." Liz replied.

"That's the target. We're coming down." Johann said.

-0-

"Keep an eye on it. Be right back." Liz told Manning.

"The little old lady?" Manning said looing to the monitor. "Come on."

"It's a fragle womp, an ugly Scottish troll." Liz told him as she picked up a cage containing a canary. "They're afraid of canaries."

"Oh my god!" Manning said using the glasses to see the troll. "Canaries, huh? What about the kittens?"

"She feeds on them." Liz replied.

"That thing is a she?" Manning said in shock.

-0-

Ariel shook her head as she watched the three men try to be inconspicuous as they ducked behind a garbage can. She walked behind them as they looked like they were exaggeratingly tiptoeing to cover. Red and Blue peeked over the garbage can until Johann pulled them back.

"Down you fools!" Johann snapped pulling them down. "What do you think you're doing?"

"She's gonna eat the cat." Red said desperately as Ariel looked crossed between nauseous at the prospect and pissed all at the same time.

"You'll make her aware of our presence!" Johann replied.

"I hate Scottish Trolls, I had nightmares about them all the time when I was a kid." Ariel glared over her shoulder at the troll.

"We should use the canary now." Abe said as HB became more agitated.

"She's gonna eat!" Red snapped.

"We should use the bird, Dr. Krauss." Abe said. "The bird!"

" She's gonna ..." Red looked back at the troll with the cat.

"Stay put and follow my orders." Johann ordered.

"I can't sit by ..." Red struggled.

"... under my command, you have to obey!" Johann demanded.

"Oh screw this." Red shot to his feet. "Lucy, I'm home!"

"Oh yes, deary, can I help you?" The troll fell back on its old woman routine.

"Give it up nasty, we can see you." Red replied as they all walked up.

"See me? How? How do you see me?" The troll panicked and in response Red tapped his glasses.

"We're looking for the entrance to the troll market." Ariel said with a sharp look. "Any clues?"

"Come any closer and I'll rip your heart!" The troll threatened

"We gonna have to get a little old school, Abe." Red said and held out his hand to Abe. "Give me the bird."

"Not a canary!" The troll flinched back as Red help out the bird.

"What, you're afraid of this little guy?" Red taunted. "Who would know?"

"No more. No more. I'll take you there." The troll relented and started to lead the way.

"Hey Liz have an agent pick up these cats take them to a good shelter." Ariel said.

"On it." Liz replied.

"We could keep them." Red said.

"No." Liz and Ariel said together.

"You already have way too many." Ariel said.

"And it's already cramped enough in our room." Liz added.

"Fine." Red grumbled as they walked up to a meat fridge the troll leading the way. "Come on, let's go you dirty old troll." The troll pushed aside a large sign revealing a tunnel. Hellboy made sure that the troll preceded them down it. "Come on."

"Agent Sherman... we're going in to the troll market. Keep communication to a minimum." Johann ordered. "Over and out."

-0-

"I like him. See, this is a man who takes charge." Manning said.

"Do you think?" Liz asked mockingly.

"Yes. He is efficient, you see. He is precise." Manning replied missing her mocking tone.

"You add resistant to that, and you got yourself a new watch." Liz said typing into the computer.

"Dr. Krauss is aware of the chain of command." Manning went on.

"Oh brother." Liz got up walking away.

"And he seems to like me." Manning commented to Liz's retreating back.

-0-

"So here we are." Ariel said as the came to a large door made of cogs and wheels, three tumblers on the wall to the right of the massive door.

"Wow, that's some door!" Red said looking it over.

"It's a complex combination lock." Abe said as he walked over to the tumblers.

"What do you see, agent Sapien?" Johann asked.

"Not good. With the number of symbols on the combination we'll be here for days." Abe replied.

"Not necessarily…" Johann started.

"Let me try my technique." Red cut him off turning to the troll. "Open it, Lucy."

"I will not!" The troll replied.

"Pretty please." Red said taking the bird from Abe again.

"Do as you may demon, release the yellow beast, tear my eyes out rip insides and my legs and my tongue. I will never open that door." The troll spat making Red let out a heavy sigh before slamming his rock fist into her face sending her flying back with a resounding crash.

"Is that your investigative technique?" Johann questioned sarcastically.

"It said ''never''." Red replied.

"It's unconscionable." Johann admonished.

"That means he didn't like it." Ariel said when Red looked to her confused.

"What? So you're gonna show us how it's done Mr. ''By the book''?" Red taunted as he and Abe took off their glasses. "Is that it?"

"Yes, I think I will." Johann replied then twisting a valve on his suit released himself into the air. He flowed into the tumblers and started to turn them. "Here we are. Let me see ...Yes!"

The doors opened up before them revealing a massive market place filled with all manner of fae creatures.

"Gentlemen and Lady welcome to the troll market." Johann said as he came back into his suit.

"It's amazing." Ariel breathed out wide eyed. They began to move through the market taking it all in, she and Abe stopping in front of a stall that unfortunately was selling fish.

"Fresh fish." The vendor said as he sliced the fish making Abe flinch. "Buy fresh fish ..."

"No thank you." Ariel said looping her arm with Abe's as they walked away back to the others.

"Red, there is something really important, that I need to tell you ..." Liz said over the comm.

"Liz? You should be here, you'd love it. Nobody's looking at us. We blend right in." Red said in wonder.

"Agent, I said keep communication to a minimum. You blow our cover." Johann snapped before walking away.

"You know, I think he's right." Abe remarked getting a look from Red. Abe held his hands up before walking away with Ariel.

"I'm bringing you here for sure babe. He wants the radio silence. I move on to radio silence, so ..." Red trailed off.

"Over and out." Liz said before they cut comm.


	6. Chapter 6

They had split up into pairs, Ariel with Abe while Red was with Johann. They walked through the bustling market, no one giving them a second glance which was a novelty to them. Ariel was speaking with a stall holder acting like she was spreading the latest gossip about the attack at the auction house, using it to glean information from people while Abe scouted ahead.

Abe paused starring at a woman descending some stairs, his eyes drawn to her bracelet with bared a familiar tree upon it.

"The royal seal." Abe breathed out. The woman too noticed that her bracelet was showing and covered it up glancing around to see is anyone else had noticed it, her eyes falling to Abe who tried to look inconspicuous. Once she had moved on Abe activated his comm.

"Red, do you read me?" Abe called out.

"Yes, I read you Blue, but I'm watching Sherlock work at work. I'll get back to you." Red replied looking to Johann who was trying to politely get people to stop and talk to him.

"Excuse me ... Excuse me ... May I ask a ..." Johan let out a frustrated sigh before spotting a fae getting a shave and walked over. "Excuse me, gentlemen. Have you seen anyone purchasing this type of toothfairy?"

"No one sells them down here, pal." The customer replied as he looked over the picture Johan showed him.

"Over in Jersey maybe." The barber added.

"What about this? Do you recognize this seal?" Johann showed them the royal seal.

"Make him go away!" The child growth cried.

"No, we don't!" The customer replied.

"Please dear sir?" Johann tried.

"You better go!" The customer snapped. "Now!"

"We'll make it worth your while." Johann offered.

"Do not waste your time!" The barber roared pushing Johann away. "We do not talk."

"What are you doing?!" Johann questioned Red as he walked up to the Barber.

Are you absolutely sure about that?" HB said getting in the barbers face.

"Absolutely." The barber replied.

"You're not talking?" Red questioned.

"Never." The barber said.

"Never?" Red echoed.

"Never ever ever!" The barber replied right before Red's stone fist struck again sending the barber back into a pot filled with boiling liquid.

Ariel glanced over to the writhing being as she and Abe followed the woman with the bracelet. She kept her veil up constantly glancing around herself, but Ariel managed to keep them out of her sight.

"Feeling a little chattier now?" Red asked after a round of slapping the customer's head back and forth.

"We'll never talk." The baby replied and Red pulled back for another hit.

"Yes, yes, wait a minute." The customer stopped him. "Just don't hit me anymore."

"Chicken!" The baby mocked.

"Who bought the toothfairies?"

"Prince Nuada." The customer replied, shocking Red. "They say Prince Nuada broke the truce, and now there is talk of war. A war in human world."

"Sorry, kid." Red said patting the kid on the head.

"That's all right." The baby replied.

"Nice baby." Johann patted the top of the child's head.

"I'm not a baby, I'm a tumor." The tumor replied snuggling against the customer.

"Sis, Blue, what do you got?" Red activated his comm.

"Yes. Red. We're following the lead right now." Abe said.

"May turn out to be nothing but we'll let you know soon enough." Ariel added as they followed the woman up to a book store of some kind. Abe and Ariel walked up to the door being as silent as possible.

"What do you want?" The shop owner demanded of the woman. "Tell me your name." She held up her wrist showing him her bracelet. "Follow me." He led her to the back out of the sight of Abe and Ariel.

"You go in and I'll keep watch out here, I have this horrible feeling that we are not the only ones following this woman." Ariel said as Abe nodded.

"Be careful." Abe said kissing her cheek before slipping into the shop.

"Your father left you this map. In it he said lays the secret to the location of the Golden Army." The shop owner said then noticed Abe coming into the store. "Move away, quickly Your Highness." He walked up to him. "Can I help with something?"

"No, thank you, I'm just looking." Abe replied moving past him.

"You cannot go in there." The shop owner tried to stop him as he came upon the princess.

"Sir? Why are you following me?" The princess demanded. "And where is the woman who was with you earlier?"

"I was just hoping to find an old map..." Abe tried.

"Why are you following me?" She demanded again.

"I am not." Abe tried.

"Did my brother sent you, to steal the crown piece?" The princess questioned.

"Your brother? You're solely mistaken. I assure you…" Abe walked up to her only for her to pull a knife holding it to his throat.

"Then answer me truthfully, why were you following me?" The princess ordered.

"My name is Abraham Sapien…" Abe replied.

"There is no such name." The princess cut him off.

"I don't like it either, but…" Abe replied.

"Enough! Give me your hand." The princess ordered though Abe hesitated. "Your hand." Abe placed his hand against hers. "You are an agent…from the bureau of Paranormal Research and Defense. And your name is...oh…"

"Horrible, I know." Abe said.

"I am Nuala, Princess Nuala." Nuala said removing her knife.

"Yes, I know." Abe said much to her surprise. "Forgive me, Your Highness, as you were learning about me, I could not help but learn a little about you myself. I know that you need our help."

"I am afraid it's the other way round." Nuala replied.

-0-

Ariel was leaning casually against the wall beside the door to the book shop her arms crossed and her eyes surveying the crowd, that's when she saw it making its way toward her. He was a troll of massive size with a metal hand snarling as he moved to go into the store, but Ariel stepped in front of him.

"Sorry buddy, stores closed right now try back later." Ariel said starring up at the massive beast, her pupils turning into slits. The troll replied in his native language with a fierce growl. "Not moving no matter who you work for." He growled again. "What do I care about some Prince Nuada?...wait, Nuada, I know that name…holy crap!" Her eyes lit up with the memory from her past. "Now I'm really not moving so you can just take a flying leap."

The troll reared back his fist then sent it flying for her head, but a quick flip to the side saved her. He punched into the wall leaving a huge hole and Ariel drew her guns only for the troll to back swing at her knocking the guns far out of her reach.

"Hey! Those were my favorite guns!" Ariel snapped drawing her swords starting her attack and got in a few good hits before she was back handed through the door and into the book shop with a resounding crash. "Owie!"

"The window, out now! I'll take care of this!" Ariel heard Abe order the princess who rushed out of the store as he rushed over to Ariel. "Ariel, are you ok?"

"Fine, just had my breath knocked out of me." Ariel said as she tried to breath without pain.

"Oh, dear ..." Abe said as he spotted the troll coming toward them and took a stand in front of Ariel only to be grabbed by his head and thrown out the store window after a severe beating. Ariel painfully got to her feet and retrieved her swords.

"Hey! That was my boyfriend you ugly toad!" Ariel growled as she started her attack again, this time aiming a powerful kick that sent the troll stumbling back out of the store landing on its back on the ground. Ariel grabbed her guns slipping them into her holster and taking hold of her swords.

Ariel ran out of the store in time to see the troll baring down on Abe who was pulling off some impressive moves using the water on the ground to aid in his movements, but the troll towered over Abe about to strike again. A series of shots rang out hitting the trolls metal hand forcing him back. HB stood gun in hand lighting a cigar with the princess behind him.

"Get out of here, Blue." HB ordered as he and Ariel ran up to him. "Ariel stay with them."

"Yes, come with us, your Highness." Abe took the princess away, Ariel following them with her swords in hand.

"You ..." HB started as he stared the troll down. "Let me put this as delicately as I can ..." The trolls fist shot out on a long chain hitting HB in the face sending him to the ground, his cigar falling from his mouth into the water much to his horror. "It was Cuban!" HB shot back to his feet. "Now you pissed me off."

They descended into hand to hand combat, HB unable to get a shot in. A powerful hit sent HB sailing through the air back into the main body of the market landing amongst the thick crowd. The troll followed up smacking HB's gun from his hand and HB returned the hit with a slam to the trolls face with his stone fist.

HB sent punch after punch into the trolls gut making the troll laugh before punching him then kicking him back. This went on for a while longer until HB rammed into the troll forcing him back into a series of columns. The troll hit him in the back then another punch sent HB into a cart full of bones. He scrambled to his feet meeting the troll in another series of blows until their fists met, HB's stone fist destroying the trolls metal one.

HB took the chance to really bring the troll down the pinned him landing blow after blow to the trolls face leaving him in a painful daze.

"And stay down!" HB ordered getting off the troll. HB shook his head a couple of times then moved his jaw around reaching into his mouth and pulling out his tooth. The troll clambered to his feet behind HB. "Damn!" The troll roared at him gesturing to his broken hand as HB held up his tooth. "A tooth. Happy?" HB threw his tooth hitting the troll who reared back his broken fist. "Give it up, pal. It's over. I wouldn't do that, if I were you." The troll shot his fist out and HB side stepped it allowing it to go into a grinder, the chain that connected his fist to his body pulling him in. HB reached out touching the taunt chain before looking back at the troll. "Wow, told you."

The troll was pulled into the grinder which left nothing but slop behind. HB relit his cigar taking a deep drag before letting the smoke out.

"What have you done, agent Hellboy?" Johan demanded as he came up with Ariel, Abe, and the princess. "Look at this. Now we have to leave."

"Red, this is princesses Nuala." Abe introduced Nuala, while Ariel eyed the bubbles that appeared in Abe's apparatus suspiciously, but pushed it to the back of her mind.

"Lady." HB nodded.

"We should leave now." Ariel said taking Abe's hand and pulling him along.

"Now!" Johan ordered.

"Let's go." HB said casually as he led them out.


	7. Chapter 7

They made it up through the market back to the surface with no more interruptions, although they all still remained on the watch. Once they were back in the meat locker Red decided it was time for some answers.

"Do you have anything you want to say?" Red looked to the Princess.

"To wage his war my brother needs this." Naula held up a gold piece from her belt. "The final piece the crown of Bethmora." Then she gestured to the tube Abe was holding. "And this map to the location of the Golden Army chambers."

"The Golden Army." Johann said in shock. "The harbingers of death. The unstoppable tide."

"Howdy Doody." Red said sharing a look with her sister as they recalled that Christmas eve.

"Your Highness, if you hand the crown piece over to us ..." Johann started.

"No. Where it goes, I go." The Princess said as she placed it back into her belt. "My father died to uphold the truce with your world. We must honor his noble intention."

"The lady's in dire danger." Abe said looking to Johann.

"I take it you are vouching for her, agent Sapien." Johann looked to the fish man.

"Most emphatically." Abe said looking back to the Princess, causing Ariel's ear to twitch at his choice of vocabulary and the gaze he was casting upon Nuala. "Yes, I am."

"Even so ...I am sorry, but we simply cannot assume such responsibility on our own." Johann said as he started to walk away.

"Lady has just lost his father. What more do you want?" Red spoke up.

"You may not care, but there are procedures, rules... and little handbooks, that ..." Johann snapped, but Red just blew smoke at him cutting him off.

"She's coming with us. You got that, Gas-Pack?" Red replied.

"What did you call me?" Johann snapped.

You ..." Their gaze snapped to the Prince Nuada who stood in the doorway to the market place. "You will pay for what happened to my friend down there."

"Yeah, right." Red threw down his cigar bit then drew his gun. "You take checks?"

"Demon, born from a womb of shadows, sent to destroy their world and you still believe you belong?" Nuada scoffed as his eyes moved over to Ariel. "And a Faeles, a rare beauty like yourself should not lower yourself to mingling with such lowly creatures.

"Are we gonna talk all night, because I am really sleepy?" Red asked sarcastically.

"And a bit creeped out." Ariel muttered as she eyes Nuada, her hands on her swords. Abe came up behind Ariel, his apparatus bubbling violently as he glared at Nuada. The Prince merely smirked as he held up a golden egg that when opened revealed a large green bean.

"No, brother. No!" Nuala begged, but Nuada did not listen and took the bean into his hand raising it up near his lips.

"Kill him." He threw the bean past them and it started to bounce along the grate.

"It's just a jumping bean." Red pointed out as it hopped along.

"It's going for water. Hurry!" Nuala pushed Abe forward and he stumbled as he tried to catch it, but it was too late, it fell through the grating into the water.

There was a pulse through the ground then everything started to shake causing cars to come to sudden stops. Glancing behind them Ariel and Red took note that Nuada was gone before they started out to the street, the agents keeping people back. The ground cracked as thick twisting vines curled up into the air sending debris everywhere, raining down on the people as they ran away. The vines took on the form of a large plant humanoid that let out strange noises.

"Princess, what is that?" Ariel asked as she griped her swords.

"It is an elemental. A giver of life and the destroyer." Nuala informed them.

"What?" Red asked.

"A forest god." She replied.

"A forest god, eh?" Red eyed it. "I'm gonna get me big baby."

Red went over to the trucks and got out a giant gun with the depiction of a cigar smoking infant on the side. He took out some large shotgun shells loading the gun up. Ariel herself was reloading her guns that she had recovered before they left the market with special high impact expanding corrosive bullets guaranteed to dissolve anything they hit with a self-reproducing acidic liquid. He glanced up hearing a woman calling out for help and saw her not to far away beating against the door to her car with contained a crying infant.

"How can I help you, ma'am?" He walked over to her followed by the others. The woman looked at him wide eyed in fear as he gazed back at her.

"The baby is still inside." Ariel said looking through the window.

"Come this way lady, please, there's nothing to worry about." Johann took hold of the woman along with Abe and guided her away with Liz following hoping to keep her calm. "We've got everything under control."

Red turned to the door and ripped it off with ease before climbing into the car.

"Hey, little guy." Red smiled as he picked him up.

"Red, it's coming." Ariel said as she took some shots, but caused minimal damage, the liquid having little to no effect. "And those bullets you made me aren't doing anything."

"You're probably not shooting them right." He replied.

"Do you know another way to shoot other than point and click?!" Ariel snapped.

The forest god roared as it picked up the car crushing it in his tentacle arm causing Red and Ariel to flinch back. It threw the car at a helicopter causing it to explode and crash onto a building. Red and Ariel ran through the cars as the forest creature bared down on them throwing cars aside.

"Hang on, kid." Red said to the baby.

"Come on!" Ariel called out as they jumped up onto some cars, hoping from one to the next before running from roof to roof of each car. Red stopped on the trunk of a car while Ariel jumped down to the ground taking a few more shots at the creature.

"These bullets are crap!" Ariel roared.

"Hey, don't blame the equipment; blame the loose nut using it." Red defended his bullets.

"When this is over I'm going to hide all of your Babyruth bars." Ariel ground out.

"You wouldn't dare." Hellboy shot her a look.

"Agent Hellboy, leave the child…" Johann ordered. "Shoot the weapon!"

"Red! Look out!" Ariel called out, but it was too late, one hit from the creature on the hood of the car sent him and the baby catapulting through the air. He managed to grab onto a wire which swung him up onto a hotel sign. He grabbed the child with his tail as he climbed up the sign avoiding more hits from the forest deity until he reached the H at the top.

"Shoot it in his energy ...!" Johann called out.

"What?" Red questioned as he looked down at them.

"The energy…" Johann screamed.

"What?" Red still didn't understand.

"The head! Shoot it in the head!" Ariel yelled bluntly at the top of her lungs.

The creature turned from HB to Johann and Ariel sending some cars their way, Ariel grabbing Johann and pulling him out of the way. While it was distracted Red took the kid from his tell cradling him in his stone arm, then realized that the creature was focused on him again.

"Oh, crap!" Red said wide eyed as it attacked forcing him to jump in the air and land on the unsteady H. "You gotta trust me, little buddy, ok?" Red threw the baby up into the air as he wound up his gun causing it to play a lullaby before he snapped it closed then stuck out his stone arm catching the baby who started to cry. "You woke up the baby!"

Hellboy fired two rounds hitting it in the shoulder and stomach causing it to fall back, it's green blood falling to the ground and plants growing where ever it touched.

"Agent Hellboy! Take the shot. Right now. Take it. That's an order." Johann yelled out over and over again. "Take the shot. That's an order, agent Hellboy!" HB had paused looking at the wounded creature, vines growing from it connecting it to the building behind it. "Shoot it. Shoot it now."

"Demon!" Nuada appeared at the top of the building just above Red. "What are you waiting for? This is what you want, isn't it? Look at it. The last of its kind. Like you and I. You destroy it, the world will never see it's like again. You have more in common with us, than with them. You could be a king!"

"Shoot it! It's getting loose!" Johann yelled up at him as the creature tore loose form the building.

"If you cannot command than you must obey." Nuada said.

"Damn!" HB said in annoyance before he took the shot hitting it right in the head killing it. Blood flowed from it like a water fall causing green vegetation to spring up all around it, the like New York City had not seen in that place in a very long time. Liz and Ariel stepped onto the grass marveling at all of the green around them then looked up at the creature whose head opened up like a blooming flower releasing spores into the air.

"It is ... beautiful." Abe said in wonder as he gazed around them, his eyes pausing on Ariel who had plucked a white flower holding it up to her nose, her eyes closing as she inhaled its perfume, but when she opened her eyes looking over to him he saw that his attention had wondered over to the Princess who was looking at one of the spores.

"Give us the baby back!" An angry crowd had gathered around them, the police holding them back. Ariel's tail was switching back and forth nervously as she glanced from Nuala to Abe who was standing quite close to the princess, Johann and Liz standing with them. She perked up when her brother made his way through the crowd and ran over to him.

"What have you done to my baby?" The woman snapped holding her baby close.

"Baby is fine." HB said as she rushed away from him, flinching back as Ariel walked past her shooting her a sharp look. "The baby's fine."

"Are you ok?" Ariel looked him over in concern then gave him a brief hug.

"I'm fine sis." Red said with a smile.

"You did great." Ariel praised him making him smirk a bit as they started forward only for the police to raised their guns at them.

"Don't move! Hands in the air! Freeze!" The officer ordered, Red and Ariel doing so in shock having not expected this from the people they had just saved.

"He's got a weapon in his hand!" Another officer called out, some of the officers cocking their guns.

"That is his hand!" Liz snapped as she went over to them standing next to HB with Ariel on his other side.

"Miss, stay away from him." The officer said. "For your own safety!"

"He was trying to help, don't you see?" Liz called out trying to get them to see. "He was just trying to help!" The crowd just got angrier causing some rather unpleasant memories of Ariel's to return, of the nights running from angry mobs baying for her blood simply because she was different. She flinched back as the shouts grew along with the fury of the crowd, Red wrapping his arm around her holding her to his side giving her comfort knowing what she had been through. "That is all we do! That's all we've done all the years! We just try to help you! You!"

"You're just a freak! We don't need your help!" They yelled and someone through a rock hitting HB in the face cutting his cheek. Liz looked to the crowd as her anger showed itself through the flames that now covered her body while she glared them all down, her own memories of where she had received the scar on her head resurfacing.

"Liz ..." HB placed hi stone hand on her shoulder calming her down a bit. "Let's go home."


	8. Chapter 8

Nuala was in the library looking over the container she had been given taking out the paper from within, while Abe was up on a balcony overlooking the library that was also an access to his aquarium. He took out rather large eye contact placing one in each eye, blinking until they were set.

"It is blank! No coordinates." Nuala said in surprise then looked up to the books around her as if hearing something. She walked over to one of them and pulled out a blue book opening it to the center reading aloud as she paced.

''Be near me when my light is low,''

''when the blood creeps,

and the nerves prick,''

''and tingle; and the heart is sick,''

''and all the wheels of Being slow.''

''Be near me when the sensuous frame''

''is rack'd with pangs that conquer trust;''

''and time, a maniac ...''

"Tennyson, ''ln Memoriam'', a beautiful poem. It is in fact one of Ariel's favorites." Abe recalled the nights they sat up, him reading to her as they lay together. As Abe came down the stairs he noted that his sudden appearance has caused the princess to jump slightly. "Forgive me, I didn't mean to startle you."

"No, no, I borrowed this book." Nuala held up the book. "I hope you don't mind."

"No, no, please, this is your home now." Abe assured her. "You are safe here."

"My brother will find me." Nuala said. "He always does."

"How could he? Our location is highly classified secret." Abe told her.

"Yes, but I know it now, which means that he does too. We are twins. Even as children, a link has bound us, one to the other. Something I cannot explain." Nuala said shaking her head.

"No need." Abe assured her as she seemed to study him.

"You look different!" Nuala commented.

"Do I? Perhaps my hair?" Abe gestured to his bald head.

"No, it's your eyes." Nuala said with a smile. "I can see your eyes."

"Yes. Just trying a new look." Abe said nervously, not used to such attention outside of Ariel. "Is that a map?"

"Yes, it was in the cylinder, there are no coordinates." Nuala said as he took the paper holding it up.

"Perhaps there's a watermark?" Abe said looking it over.

"You were very brave, vouching for me. How did you know I am not the enemy, bringing me here?" Nuala asked stepping closer to him.

"Just what you're saying, just now. From intuition…maybe a link." Abe shrugged, taking a slight step back. "Normally I'm able to read up this quite quickly, but... I've never met anyone like you."

"Nor I like you." Nuala said with a shy down-casting of her eyes. "Good night, Abraham."

"Good night, princess." Abe replied as she moved by toward the exit. Abe watched her go for a moment before he sensed another presence in the room and turned to find Ariel had come in through another door. "Ariel."

"Abe." Ariel replied a bit stiffly and as he moved over to her she moved away confusing him. "How's her highness holding up?"

"She seems well, but she is worried about her brother and of course saddened by the loss of her father." Abe said following her over to the table where the map was setting.

"You two seem to be getting close." Ariel commented as she picked up the book of poems, starring at the cover before flipping through the pages, her own mind filled with images of she and Abe cuddled up together, but they turned sour at the thought of the princess.

"Yes, she has the same ability as me, it's quite interesting and she is very kind and brave for coming with us to stop her brother." Abe said not knowing the effect it was having on Ariel's heart. "I've never met anyone like her before."

"Great, glad you like her so much." Ariel snapped slamming the book down on the table causing Abe to startle. He took in her tense form, her tail switching back and forth in agitation as he hands fisted tightly.

"Ariel, what's wrong?" He reached out for her, but she avoided his touch not wanting him to glean anything from her.

"Nothing." Ariel snapped, her tail twitching sharply.

"It does not seem like nothing, why are you angry?" Abe asked in confusion and a bit of hurt.

"Why are me so clueless? You have no idea the way you act, how it might be taken. You never realize what you're saying is the absolute worst thing you could…and you don't even…" Ariel shook her head as she passed her hand over her face.

"Please Ariel, if you would just let me…" Abe tried once again to touch her.

"No! I don't want you to touch me!" Ariel snapped. "I don't want you to read want's wrong with me, I want you to know." Ariel ran her hands through her hair. "I just want…I just want you to know how I'm feeling without having to…" Ariel shook her head and turned to leave. "Never mind."

"Ariel, wait, where are you going?" Abe asked as she opened the doors.

"Wherever the heck I want." Ariel slammed the doors shut leaving behind a very confused icthosapien.

-0-

"You should have heard it Liz." Ariel said forlornly as she sat on her and Red's bed eating a giant tub of vanilla ice cream, both girls clad in their pajamas, Ariel's consisting of black harem pants that reached her ankles and a maroon high neck backless crop top tank top. "He said they had a link, a link Liz, as in a connection."

"I'm sure he didn't mean it that way." Liz tried, but from what Ariel had told her she was feeling pretty angry at blue herself.

"Do you know another definition for link? Can you explain that to me?" Ariel countered before she went on with her rant. "His apparatus bubbled when he looked at her and she's quoting love poetry around him, romantic poetry."

"Ariel, Abe loves you, I'm sure." Liz pressed.

"Yeah, I used to think that to, but he said he's never met anyone like her." Ariel glowered stuffing the last of her ice cream into her mouth. "And there's nothing I can do about it. She's a freaking princess not to mention a touch telepath as well, how can I compete with that Liz? How?"

"You don't have to because I'm telling you there is nothing going on between those two. Abe would never hurt you like that." Liz said as she took the empty ice cream from Ariel setting it aside.

"She likes him back as well." Ariel said softly. "I could tell that right off." Ariel curled up on her side into a ball, tears streaming from her eyes. "I'm losing him Liz and I don't know what to do."

Liz gently ran a hand through Ariel's hair trying to sooth her as best she could knowing that the state she was in she wouldn't be listening anymore. Slowly sleep consumed Ariel and Liz, both dealing with their own troubled thoughts.


	9. Chapter 9

Abe stood in the library, his heart heavy as he let the music wash over him. He hadn't meant to make Ariel angry with him, and when he had picked up the book she had been holding he had felt what she had been feeling, it made his heart twist painfully. Suddenly the door burst open and he had only moments to switch the music.

"Hello Red, you're up late!" Blue said hiding the CD behind his back.

"What are you listening to?" Red asked, slightly sloshed.

"Vivaldi. ''ll Cimiento Del'armonia''." Abe replied with a wave of his hand, trying to appear casual. "I particulary ..."

"What's that?" HB pointed behind Abe.

"It's just the remote." Abe held up the small remote. HB reached around him grabbing the CD from behind his back. "Oh, this? Yes, uh ..."

"Popular love songs?" Red looked from the CD case to Blue. "Oh, Abe. What did you do?"

"The Princess, she's like me, a creature from another world and I may have acted to…familiar with her." Abe sighed despondently. "I think I made Ariel mad and now she won't even speak to me."

"Abe, you have to go out more." Red shook his head, knowing that the merman would never do anything to hurt his sister on purpose. If HB had thought otherwise Abe would already be six feet in the ground. "You don't know anything about women."

"When I first saw Ariel, when she came into that room and got me away from those men, I thought I had never seen something so beautiful before." Abe said wistfully. "Of course I can't really remember much before that day, but I was alone in the world until her." Abe looked down at the CD case in his hands. "I need to be with her! I need to care for her!"

"You're in love!" Red stated obviously then held out a can. "Have a beer."

"No, my body is a temple ..." Abe shook his head holding up a hand.

"No, it's an amusement park." Red shot back.

"No, the glandular balance ..." Abe continued to argue.

"Shut up and drink it, would you?" Red shoved the drink into Abe's hands. "What track?"

"Eight." Abe sighed as he opened the can.

"''Can't smile without you''." Red shot him a look.

"I know!" Abe moaned.

"Yeah, I'm gonna need a beer too." Red opened another beer.

"See, I love this this song ...and I can't cry." Abe explained. "I think I have no tear ducts."

"I wish father were here." Red bemoaned. "He'd know what to tell you ... us."

-0-

"It's the last one." Abe said as he took the last six back out of the fridge, clearly as plaster as Red was.

"Look at her." Red said as he leaned next to the bed overlooking Liz and Ariel who had fallen asleep during their movie. "She is it. She's my whole life. You know?" Red glanced over to Abe who was starring lovingly at Ariel. "I would give my life for her." Red said then frowned. "But she also wants me to do the dishes."

"I would die ... and do the dishes." Abe said.

"Why is she mad at me?" HB asked. "It's not 'cause the room is dirty. Something else."

"Well, ask her then." Abe said.

"No." Red shook his head. "Listen, Abe ..."

"Yeah." Abe looked up at him.

"When a woman's mad about something, but she's really mad about something else... you can't ask because then they get angry, because you had to ask." Red explained. "Do you know what I mean?" Abe just blinked. "Never mind, don't answer the question. You gotta just …"

"Yeah." Abe prompted. Liz came to along with Ariel, both of them groggy as they came to realize they were not alone in the room.

"... find out." HB finished as Liz rolled her eyes.

"Listen, listen Red ...I know what's going on with Liz. Red ..." Abe started and Liz's eyes went wide.

"Abe!" Liz shot up in the bed, cutting Abe off.

"I am sorry, he has to know..." Abe tried.

"Abe!" Liz snapped again.

"Know what?" Ariel asked as she set up in the bed right before the alarms went off bathing the room in red light.

Ariel growled in annoyance grabbing her swords as she ran out of the room. Liz trying to get the inebriated Red and Blue to move it, but they were definitely impeded in their efforts, stumbling more than walking.

-0-

Ariel rounded the corner where guards were gathered outside the doors of the library guns ready. They made room for Ariel as she opened the doors to see Nuada holding a knife to Nuala's cheek. The guards poured in with Ariel who had her swords drawn.

"Let her go!" Ariel growled out.

"Stay back!" Nuada ordered just as Abe made it into the room.

"Abraham!" Nuala called out causing Ariel's tail to twitch in annoyance. "No, don't. He'll kill you."

"Princess?" Abe slurred quickly hiding the six pack of beer and throwing the can he had in hand over his shoulder.

"Abraham! So you went to him?" Nuada glared.

"No!" Nuala cried out.

"I will kill you, Abraham ...and anyone else if that is necessary." Nuada sliced Nuala's cheek causing a cut to appear on his cheek as well.

"Well ...Then why don't you just start with me? Your Royal Ass-ness!" Red sauntered into the room then promptly stumbled down the steps.

"And your weapon of choice?" Nuada questioned.

"Five fingered Mary." Red held up his stone fist.

"You move and I kill your Abraham first." Nuada warned Nuala as he made his way toward HB.

"Red, are you sure, you're still…" Ariel looked to him in concern.

"I'll be fine." Red approached the Prince who performed a series of impressive moves with his sword which lengthened into a spear.

"Ok, good luck." Ariel said dryly while red shot her a look.

"Red, you mustn't harm the prince." Abe warned.

"What?" Red looked back to him.

"If you hurt him, you hurt princess." Ariel clarified. "Duck!"

Red whirled around just in time to lean back barley avoiding the Prince's attack. He blocked another series of blows with his stone hand only to get sliced in the leg forcing him to one knee, the spear at his neck.

"Will you give me the crown piece?" Nuada questioned his sister.

"No." Nuala shook her head. Nuada forced Red to his feet, Red knocked the blade away only for Nuada to press his against the back of his neck. He deflected it again and was his in the stomach with the pummel of the spear. Red his the ground and once again had the blade at his neck.

"The piece!" He demanded.

"No." Nuala shook her head and the battle went on until HB was hit back landing on a desk braking it in half. Nuada followed up the attack at a rapid pace, Red barely being able to keep up. Once again he was hit to the ground landing in front of Abe.

"Abe?" Red whined as he got up looking to the blue man.

"Red, I am so sorry ..." Abe said.

"Red!" Called out as she pushed her way through the guards.

"Liz!" Red perked up.

"Right behind you!" Liz called out. Red turned just in time for Nuada to stab him.

"Red!" Ariel yelled.

"You may have mused in the past, am I mortal? You are now." Nuada pulled his spear from Red leaving the blade embedded in his chest as another took the place in the prince's spear.

"No!" Ariel charged at Nuada, her blades a blur as she engaged him in battle.

Nuada spun his blade deflecting her attack, falling back in his surprise at her sudden attack. He took a swipe at her forcing her to flip back receiving a cut to her arm, but she leapt forward giving him no time for recovery form his last attack. She was in a blind rage giving no care to the fact that hurting him hurt the princess, and maybe in some dark recess of her mind she didn't really care.

But luck it seemed was on the side of the prince and with a swipe of his spear her swords were knocked from her grasp and she found herself with the tip of the spear pointed at her neck with the Prince's arm wrapped around her holding her to his chest.

"Ariel, no, please let her go." Abe started forward, but a line of blood down Ariel's throat stopped him.

"Abe…" Ariel whimpered, looking form her brother cradled in Liz's arms and back to him, pleading with him to stay back and save him.

"Many people have died for this crown." Nuada said, his breath against Ariel's ear, much to close for her comfort standards. "And he will too. If you want to save him, and see her again…you'll find the missing piece, and bring it to me."

In a quick fluid movement he sheathed his spear as he grabbed his sister and with Ariel disappeared.


End file.
